


Kyle Does Not Know How To Do The Social

by Nope_Rope



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bow/Kyle (one-sided), I just felt the need to post a She-ra fic, I wrote this when I was like 13 and it shows, I’m sorry, Kyle Deserves (1) Sarcasm, One-Sided Attraction, Tags Are Hard, and I found this in my drafts, and I laughed for a sec and decided to just post it, my multi chapter fics are better than this I swear, this is the only shipping fic I will ever do, unless it involves lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope_Rope/pseuds/Nope_Rope
Summary: Kyle is assigned to serve food to a very handsome prisoner, and it goes very much not well.
Relationships: Bow & Kyle (She-Ra)
Kudos: 4





	Kyle Does Not Know How To Do The Social

**Author's Note:**

> ((Internal monologue))

Kyle walked down to the prison where the prisoner would be kept. Why did he have to do this again? It was probably something along the lines of “Kyle fricked something up again,” because of course it would be that. It was always that. ((Oh well, I’ll just have to feed this dangerous rebel. Leave Kyle to do all the dirty work. Why did we even capture him if he’s not even important? We could have just, IDK, left him there? Now that I think about it, who is this guy? I honestly-ohHordakhe’shot.))

Kyle nearly dropped the tray as he stared at the prisoner. He had big brown eyes and smooth hair and ABS- ((come on, this is no time to get distracted. Alright, just give him the tray and go. Nothing to it. Just shove it in there, and you’re gone. Poof. Yes. I can do this. I can do this. I can-)) Kyle shocked himself on the electric barrior and squeaked, to which the hot prisoner gave him a look that said “this guy is honestly pathetic.” Kyle quickly reopened the thing and shoved the tray in. “Here,” he said “food. For you. To eat. So you don’t die. Of hunger.” There was a silent pause. “Eat. Yeah,” said Kyle, red from embarrassment.

The prisoner took the food, and Kyle turned around as fast as possible and began to walk away. ((OhHordakthatwassobadwhatwasthat”eatyeah”seriouslyKyle? Youcouldhavesaidanythingelseandyousaidthat? Why am I like this?)) “Hey, what’s your name?” Kyle turned around. The prisoner wanted to talk to him? Why?

“Me?” Kyle asked, pointing to himself, “you’re talking to me?” ((Of course! Who else would he be talking to, the food? I’m just a mess today, aren’t I? Or everyday. All the time.)) “Sure. Is that alright?” The prisoner said in a way that was kinder than anyone had ever been to Kyle in his life. ((Okay Kyle just play it cool and-)) “Uh, I guess, but no one ever talks to me.” ((That was your opener?!)) “No one ever talks to me.” ((That’s honestly the most depression way to introduce yourself to someone.))

“I-I’m Kyle,” he said awkwardly, and extended his hand out for a handshake before realizing that the barrier doors were up and he couldn’t do that, so he slowly put his hand back down. His inner monologue just slammed its head against the wall the whole time. The prisoner didn’t seem to mind though. “Hey Kyle, I’m Bow.” ((A very pretty name for a very pretty person. Why did I just think that?))

“Can you do me a favor? Can you tell me where they’re keeping the princess? She’s my best friend. No one will let me talk to her or even tell me if she’s okay.” ((Oh, that’s really sweet! Better help the guy.)) “Ah, I’m sure she’s fine. Maybe. Or not. I-I don’t know to be honest. Sorry,” Kyle said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. ((Wow. So comforting. So helpful. Amazing. Perfect. The best.))

“Do you know where she is?” Bow asked desperately. “No, that kind of information is classified. They wouldn’t tell me,” Kyle said, getting uncomfortable. “You have to help me get a message to her,” said Bow, practically begging. ((Time to go.)) “Um, I don’t know things about stuff and friends and things. I need to go to do others. And stuff. Um, goodbye.” Kyle left very quickly. He then proceeded to go to his bed and scream into a pillow for the next 15-20 minutes. Smooth.


End file.
